Back From The Past
by LadyDoomOfNight
Summary: An unexpected guest comes back from Edwards past. How will the family deal with it? Especialy as this new guest was Edwards ex-fiancee. And she's Rosalie's best friend! Things are about to get extremely complicated in the land of Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Back From The Past**

**AN: I don't own any of the characters apart from Annie and Dean, wish I did though XD. **

Chapter One

EPOV

My darling. My love. My Bella. Now I knew no reason why I had been worried about her change. She was perfect. Stunningly beautiful. She was still the same old Bella. Minus the awful lack of balance. I was playing with a strand of her prefect brown hair. She was cuddled into my chest as we watched a random movie. I hadn't been paying attention to the film. My Bella was much more fascinating. I glanced at the screen...it was some kind of horror movie. Somebody was getting killed. I looked back at Bella...I still couldn't believe that I deserved someone as amazing like her.

_Edward,_ I suddenly heard in my head, _you better come up here...either what I'm seeing is wrong or your past is coming back to bite you in the ass._ I sighed.

"Be right back darling, Alice wants me for something. I love you" I quietly said, kissing her on the forehead and sprinting up the stairs.

APOV

"What do you want, Alice? I was with Bella." Edward marched in a folded his arms. I looked at Edward and pondered what I was about to tell him.

_Annie...is coming back._ I thought quickly, watching as his face went from disgruntled to shocked to worried in a second.

"Annie...? That's not possible...she'd be dead by now." Edward said...I could see the hopeful doubt in his eyes.

_She's alive and she's on her way here. She's going to be here tomorrow...I saw her arriving,_ I watched Edward wearily _How are __you going to tell Bella? Who is she exactly and why do I see Bella running off? _A fresh wave of worry came across Edward's face and I saw his mouth set into a firm line as he stormed out of the room and back down to Bella.

EPOV

Annie...Even though it was more then a hundred years ago, I could still remember her perfectly. Her curvy figure, sweet full red lips, extremely long bright red hair, and her colour changing eyes. She was my ex fiancée...when I'd still been alive and before I had gotten ill we had been arranged to be married and I loved her. Not as much as I love Bella but I had...once. And now she was back. I would stay with Bella, of course, it was a no brainer. But Annie...now that was a problem I didn't need.

"Bella, honey, I don't want you to worry but..."

_THE NEXT DAY_

RPOV

"HALLOOOOO?? ANYONE HOME??" My head snapped up and I listened again. "HELLLO? ANYONE?" Smart British accent with a hint of American twang? OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I flew down the stairs and out onto the yard

"ANNIE!" I flew at her and gave her a bone crushing hug.i drew back and looked at her.

"Rosalie? I didn't expect you to be here. Do you live in this mansion? My, you've changed, I didn't know you'd been changed I thought you'd been killed when...well...I'm sure you'd rather not talk about it." Annie questioned me, taking in my appearance just as I as her and then hugging me tightly.

"Yes, I was changed! I would never have guessed you were a vampire before you know. Oh...my...you've cut all your red hair off and made it spiky and short. Oh but I love the highlights. Oh my, come inside we have to much to talk about. Who's the hunk by the way?" I ran out in such a speed, to the end bit I looked behind her and the tall, handsome guy.

"This is Dean, he's my...well in this day and age boyfriend I guess. Come on then, I'm sure you've got several hunks following you around." She introduced me and then grabbed his hand and we walked inside the house.

AnniePOV

My god...this house was huge! Rosalie hadn't changed a bit from the beautiful girl I'd known. We had been best friends but had lost contact when she's been ravaged...I thought she'd been killed and left in the street.

"Dean...this house is simply wonderful, isn't it" I turned to look at my love, moving his fringe back from his eyes.

"Yes, it is...I wonder who else is in this family." He replied pulling me close and wrapping his arms around me.

"EMMETTTT! EMMETT! WHERE ARE YOU?? COME DOWN I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!" Rosalie called through the house and less then a second later someone came bounding down the stairs.

"Yes, Rosie?" He said, his brown curls bouncing as he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her neck.

"This is my best friend, Annie and her boyfriend Dean. Annie, this is Emmett." Rosalie introduced us and Emmett moved forward and held his hand out to us.

"Nice to meet you...I hope you're going to stay for a while it would be so much fun to have some new people around." Emmett said smiley hugely. I shook his hand as did Dean.

"Yes, of course, we will. If that is that you have the room..." Dean replied, smiling.

"Sure, we'll get the spare room set up, let me just get everyone else down here," Rosalie said, brightly, "Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward!" She called out turning to face the stairs as one by one they all came down. I took them as they came, a spiky black haired short girl walked, no, danced down the stairs and came to a stop in front of me.

"Hey...wow...You are completely different from in my vision...and I didn't see you bringing anyone with you. O well...I'm Alice" She said, introducing herself and completely confusing me.

"Um...vision...?,"I asked questioningly, but only to be cut off by the arrival of a wave of calm hitting me. "Wow, what the hell?" I asked as I faced the new arrival, a blonde guy who came up to stand behind Alice.

"Jasper..." He said quietly...obviously shy. Next I saw the obvious mother figure of the family. She came down the stairs and looked at us kindly.

"I'm Esme, and from what I heard from upstairs, you're welcome to stay with us." She smiled at us and looked up, lovingly, at the person who was had come and taken her hand.

"I'm Carlisle...It's nice to meet you." He held his hand forward and we both shook it. Wow they were all beautiful, every single one in a different way, there were Jasper and Carlisle, both blonde...Carlisle being the father figure. Esme was a very kind looking person, her brown hair framing her heart-shaped face perfectly. The next arrival was another brunette. But this time she looked extremely hostile towards me.

"Bella." She simply said and went to lean on in the doorway to the living room. She stared at me and I instantly felt like I'd done something wrong...

"Annie..." My head snapped up and I was shocked. It was Edward...

**AN: Okay so tell me what you think of my story...It's not a one shot and I'm going to be writing like mad cause I love this plot line. If you have any suggestions for the story and stuff, please tell me in a review and if I like one I will use it and obviously give you credit for the idea. So Please leave reviews that are nice...rather then hurt!!**

**-- Roxxi --**


	2. Chapter 2

Back From The Past

**AN: Hey, usual thing, the only characters I own are Annie and Dean. Don't own anyone else...damn it XD**

EPOV

"Annie..."Her head snapped round and her eyes widened from shock at the sight of me. I took in the scene. Everyone was standing in their couples with Bella leaning against the door frame. Annie was with her lover it seemed. A tall guy with naturally tanned skin and brown eyes. He had topaz eyes so I could tell that he was vegetarian. Annie's eyes though...they were...pink?

"Ed-Ed-Edward? You...this can't be you're dead...you died of the influenza...you can't be alive. YOU CAN'T! YOU DIED! YOU LEFT US ALL!" She screamed at me. Tears flowing down her cheeks, her finger pointing accusingly at me. Dean put his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest...he looked at me with hateful eyes.

"Annie...please don't be like this. I didn't know you were alive either. I thought you'd be dead by now. Imagine how I felt when Alice told me you were coming here." I quickly ran down the stairs and moved next to her. She sniffed and turned to look at me. Her eyes were now a deep brown. Then she did something none of us expected...she flung her arms around me and hugged me tightly. After the shock I hugged her back.

"Edward...I've missed you so much...you can't imagine what it was like when I thought you'd died...I tried to kill myself but Dean saved me. He turned me into one of you. He taught me to forget my blood lust and to focus on animals instead. But you...wow...you've not changed at all..." Annie said letting go of me and returning to Dean's arms.

"I have changed...and mainly thanks to my Bella. When I was in the hospital Carlisle turned me because he was lonely...then we moved to Forks and I met Bella...and we fell in love. She was still human but about 10 years ago I changed her and we moved back. Bella...?" I looked at her and beckoned her to come to me. Wearily she did and she gave Annie her most hostile glare.

"Ohhh...is that why you're being all weird with me? Because I used to be Edward's fiancée? Oh please. I don't love Edward in the way any more. I fell in love with Dean as soon as I woke up. Dean's my soul mate just as I can see from you two that you are each others. Trust me on this one please. I don't want to make an enemy of you and anyone that Edward can love, I know I can become great friends with. So please...can we be friends?" Annie said, her eyes sparkling and her hands gesturing wildly. Suddenly I heard an input of thoughts. I didn't recognise the voice behind them.

_I see your power Edward...because that's mine I see what other peoples strengths and weaknesses are. Just because you are her past doesn't mean you can take her now. I am her future and you cannot stop that from happening. Understood? _Dean looked straight at me and I was shocked.

I nodded slightly...and realised I was going to have to be careful with him. I wrapped my arms tightly around Bella and I tuned back into what was going on. Annie and Bella seemed to have made up and from Alice's thought I could tell that she wanted to go shopping with all of them.

"Hey Annie...what's with your eyes? Their like all weirdly coloured and stuff." Emmett popped up and with his usual thing asked what everyone was thinking.

"Oh that...well when I was human my eyes were constantly changing colour from deep brown to hazel to green and in the sunlight yellow...and when I was changed me and Dean figured out that my eye colour changed depending on how I feel. Hey, Dean, what are everyone's powers?" She replied then looked up at Dean expectantly. He looked down at her and kissed her nose.

"Well..."

DeanPOV

I looked at Edward..might as well start with what I know.

"Well...Edward can read minds. Expect for Bella's. Bella...hers is to be able to step out of her body and look at situations from different perspectives. Bit like a ghost I guess. Alice can see the future...with a few exceptions, yes?" Everyone nodded so far...as usual I was dead on.

"Jasper can manipulate emotions. Rosalie has her vanity and her beauty. Emmett his strength. Carlisle, his...humanity. Esme, her compassion." Everyone stared shocked at me...then Emmett applauded and laughed extremely loudly. His laugh boomed around the house.

"Perfect...you guessed everyone's correctly. Now what's your power then?" He asked questioningly.

"I see people's strengths and weaknesses. Like for example I can see that Jasper struggles with your food choice and like Carlisle struggles the least. And like for instance...at the moment I see that Bella could do with hunting." I finished and looked at Bella to see if I was correct.

"It's true. I do feel like I need to hunt." She admitted shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then, I feel like I do too. How about us girls go hunting then we come back, get cleaned up then we all go shopping?" Annie suggested. Alice jumped on her and hugged her tightly.

"That's just what I was going to say...LET'S GO GIRLS!

**AN: hey everyone...second chapter, what's Dean's problem with Edward then hmm? Well, let's find out what the guys do whilst the girls are out. **


	3. Chapter 3

Back From The Past

**AN: Usual drill, don't own the characters apart from Dean and Annie. Thanks to those people who have added the story and left reviews**

APOV

"So Annie, what's your style then cause it looks slightly similar to Jaspers but girl version." I said happily, eyeing up Annie's clothes. She was wearing tight red skinny jeans with a studded black belt and a starry red one, and fitted button up black top. She had on tons of plastic bracelets, black and red, and a black star necklace. I was right, it was like jaspers taste. But more girly.

"Um...emo, I guess. I don't really have a style I just wear what looks good and what I like...kinda the same with my music I guess." Annie replied, looking kinda nervous about it and she caught me staring at her.

"Hmm...Right...well, I say we take my Porsche. Every one all right with that?" I said, I began to head off when I heard someone start to say something.

"I was wondering if we could take my car...it's just I've only just got it and I would love to drive it somewhere at last!" Annie said..pointing in the direction of her car. And I don't think we're all going to fit into your porsche." Annie finished and I realised she was right.

"Okay, well then, Bella and Esme you go with Annie, Rose you come with me. I'll see you at the Seattle mall then okay?" I quickly said and I ran to my car. I heard the other car set off and I quickly set off behind it. About half way to Seattle, I noticed them turn off a side road.

AnniePOV

"ANNIE WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Bella screamed down my ear.

"I am going down a short cut...the way Alice is going adds on at least half an hour sometimes an hour if the traffic's bad. But this way we avoid all of that. Trust me girls, it means you will be able to see what you want before Alice drags you in every shop. I don't know about you but I defiantly want to hit the music shops before Alice gets there." I finished and I pushed down on the gas pedal.

_Back at the Cullen mansion_

EmmettPOV

"Right then, who's up for a bit of video game racing?" I said, looking eagerly at everyone. Jasper turned to me with a huge grin, Edward sighed and turned to go upstairs and Dean looked bored.

"I am sooooooo going to beat you this time Emmett." Jasper said, smiling evilly at me and heading towards the game room. I followed him and I knew he wasn't going to. I was still yet to be defeated by ANYONE! We sat down on the beanbags and in a few moments, I had beaten Jasper again.

"IN YOUR FACE!" I yelled, standing up and pointing at him for each word. I began to dance around the room winning, when I saw Dean talking to Jasper quietly.

"Alrighty then, fancy another go, Jasper?" I said, smiling hugely."

"Would you mind racing against me, Emmett?" Dean said, sitting behind Jasper and getting the controller.

"Hell yea! I need someone new to play!" I grinner again at the prospect of beating someone new.

JPOV

I sat down on the sofa, and began to watch Dean and Emmett race. In the beginning Emmett was in the lead, moving with the controller. But as they hit the 3rd lap I saw Dean begin to slowly creep up upon Emmett. Then suddenly just as Emmett was about to cross the finish line, Dean raced ahead and finished 1st!

"Well I must admit. I've had better people to race against." Dean yawned, completely bored. He looked over at me slyly and grinned. I looked at Emmett to find his jaw dropped and completely in shock. I burst out laughing. Dean looked at me strangely and then he did too. Emmett soon joined in and we were all clutching our sides laughing hysterically. Edward suddenly ran down the stairs and burst in on us laughing.

"What is going on down here?" Edward yelled over the loudness of our laughing. Dean suddenly stood up, trying to keep a straight face and explained.

"You BEAT Emmett? You actually BEAT him, as in finished first and he didn't finish in front of you?" Edward said, his jaw dropping.

"Yep!" Dean said, grinning. He had considerably cheered up from this morning. Emmett looked pissed off.

"I demand a rematch! I refuse to believe that you beat me!" Emmett said. Edward nodded.

"Yea, I want to see this for myself." He added. Edward and I sat down on the sofa as Dean and Emmett took their places on the beanbags. They picked up the controllers and this time Dean decided to show off. Storming ahead of Emmett and finishing all 3 laps whist Emmett was on his 2nd. Again Emmett was left gob-smacked as Edward and I congratulated Dean on his victory. Emmett then looked positively furious.

"You may be able to beat me on this, but you will never beat me in wrestling!" He said, marching outside.

"I think that was a challenge." I said to Dean. Dean's face became set.

"Right..." He said...following after Emmett. I moved to stand next to Edward.

"I think we better get ready for a huge fight...I don't think Emmett's happy about being beaten, and if Dean beats him at wrestling." I sucked in an un-needed breathe. Edward took a side look at me, then pulled out a 100.

"100 on Dean." Edward said. Fanning himself with the money.

"You're on! Emmett is going to take Dean out!" I said, shaking hands with Edward and I walked off to view the fight.

**AN: Heya! Right I'm looking at people who read this for a little help. I'm English and I have no idea what so ever as to what kind of shops they have at American malls! So if those that read it could please tell me what shops for it you recommend then thanks! Also, Tell me who your going to bet on. Dean? Or Emmett?**


End file.
